


Wax

by Flying_Monkees



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Language, No Spoilers, Sexual content. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-22
Updated: 2007-12-22
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Monkees/pseuds/Flying_Monkees
Summary: Peter wants to try something new.





	Wax

Title: Wax  
Author: flying_monkees  
'Verse: Heroes  
Claim: General-Peter/Gabriel/Sylar  
Rating: R/NC-17  
Warnings: No spoilers, language, sexual content.  
Disclaimer: Heroes does not belong to me no matter how much I wish it did.  
Summary: Peter wants to try something new.  
A/N: This is written for [](http://capn-mactastic.livejournal.com/profile)[**capn_mactastic**](http://capn-mactastic.livejournal.com/) 's Advent Calander and also for [](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/profile)[**mission_insane**](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/). Thanks to the wonderful [](http://flwrpwr-vampyre.livejournal.com/profile)[**flwrpwr_vampyre**](http://flwrpwr-vampyre.livejournal.com/) for beta'ing.  
Table/Prompt: Kink/Hot Wax

"Are you sure about this?" Sylar frowned at Peter, watching him take off his shirt. "I'm not sure if this is a good thing."

"Oh c'mon. You can't tell me it doesn't excite you, even just a little?" Peter grinned, pulling out the silk handkerchiefs and handing them to Sylar. He looked at them, sighing, before tying Peter's wrists to the bed.

"Maybe just a little. But it still doesn't seem right." He looked down at the smaller man. Peter had said he wanted to try this and who was he to say no.

Peter leaned up, capturing Sylar's mouth with his, running his tongue across his teeth. "It'll be fine. It can't hurt as much as some of the other stuff we've tried."

Sylar nodded in agreement. "Okay, but if you want to stop, you'll tell me. Right?" He unbuckled Peter's pants, pulling them and his boxer's off slowly, following their path with kisses. Peter watched him, smiling.

"Of course I will. You know I'd never let you go too far." Peter lay back, enjoying the touches.

Sylar threw his clothes across the room. He pulled his own clothes off, still debating about this.

_Stop worrying. Peter said he wants this and it's not like it'll really hurt him._ Gabriel told him, not believing Sylar was being squeamish over this.

**I know, but there's something…wrong about this. I don't know why.** Gabriel just rolled his eyes at him. Sylar ignored him, grabbing the lighter and candle off the nightstand.

Taking a deep breath, he straddled Peter's hips. Biting the inside of his cheek, he flicked the lighter, lighting the wick of the candle. He held the candle, watching the wax melt.

_Come on you big baby! What are you so afraid of?_ Gabriel mocked from the back of their mind. Sylar was not going to admit to anyone, especially Gabriel, why he found this wrong.

**Just shut up. I'm letting the wax melt really good first.** Sylar growled at him.

"Is everything okay?" Peter asked, looking at the killer in concern "I want to do this Sylar, please?" he bucked his hips, trying to get Sylar's attention. Sylar's eyes jerked up to Peter's seeing the concern in them. He gave Peter a small smile.

"Yeah, okay. Let's do this then." He took a shaky breath, carefully tipping the candle. The wax slowly dripped down, hitting Peter's skin. He hissed as the wax hit, throwing his head back.

"God yes. That feels good." He pushed his hips up, sliding his erection along Sylar's. He heard the killer gasp at the touch. He looked down at Peter, his eyes growing darker.

"Want to keep going then?" He asked Peter softly.

"Of course." Peter replied. Sylar tipped the candle, dripping a trail down the middle of Peter's chest. He moaned, writhing on the bed. Sylar looked up, making sure that Peter was okay. When Peter nodded at him, he tipped the candle again, circling around Peter's navel.

Peter cried out. The wax was painful, but not bad. It felt wonderful, the brief thrill of pain, followed by the warmth of the cooling wax. He cried out again as Sylar dripped the wax down a thigh. Sylar stopped, staring down at Peter.

**I can't do this, it's not right!** He thought, watching Peter with concern.

_You mean to tell me that you can't dribble a little bit of wax on someone that_ wants _it? And you call_ me _the pathetic one._ Gabriel snorted. _Let me do it then since you're totally incapable of doing it_. Gabriel reached out, trying to take back control. Sylar snarled, refusing to let go.

**Leave off Gabriel! I can do this!** Sylar's face briefly twisted while the two fought for control. Peter watched, fascinated. He had never seen the two fight like this before.

"Look, if you're not comfortable doing this, we can do something else. I didn't think you'd mind." Peter said. Sylar just glared at him. "Okay. Fine. It was just a suggestion." Peter settled back against the mattress, waiting.

Sylar continued to glare down at him. Giving a sigh of frustration, he let the candle melt some more, getting a good amount of wax built up before tilting it and pooling the melting wax on Peter's nipples. Peter gave off a screech, his hips bucking up forcibly. Sylar groaned as their cocks connected again, rubbing against each other. He could ignore the rock curled up in his stomach as long as Peter continued to do that.

_God, he does make the most beautiful sounds doesn't he?_ Gabriel grinned as Peter writhed underneath them more, trying to get more friction as Sylar poured the wax along his collarbone. Sylar just nodded, concentrating on what he was doing. He started to draw with the wax on Peter's stomach, creating little designs. Peter mewled, arching his back.

Sylar couldn't believe how hard Peter was getting from the pain. He didn't understand it, but at this point, he really didn't care. Watching Peter move underneath him, the sounds he was making, was sending little sparks through his body. He reached down, taking Peter's erection in hand, gently stroking it as he dribbled more wax down his chest.

The feel of the hot wax on his body and Sylar's gentle touch was enough to send Peter over the edge. His back came off the bed, staying in the air for a moment until he came in hard spurts, covering Sylar's chest and his own stomach. He collapsed back down on the bed, panting. He looked up at Sylar, grinning.

"That was good, but we're not done yet."

Sylar looked at him in surprise. "We're not?"

"No, we're not." Peter ripped the scarves away from the headboard, pushing Sylar back on the bed. "You didn't come yet." He bent his head, engulfing Sylar's cock with his mouth, sucking hard.

Sylar screeched, sparks bursting in front of his eyes as he came immediately in Peter's mouth. Peter quickly swallowed, not wasting a drop.

_And you didn't want to do this._ Gabriel smirked.

**Shut up Gabriel.** Sylar said, smiling happily as Peter kissed him deeply.


End file.
